Welcome Home
by AnimeFanofAllKinds
Summary: After a long wait, Syaoran and Kurogane have finally come back! Sakura is overjoyed to see her friend and crush after 4 months. Things begin to hit off between her and Syaoran when Fai plans a party. The main game: Seven Minutes in Heaven. Will Syaoran return Sakura's feelings? One Shot! I'm not the best at writing summaries. xD R&R! :3


Syaoran and Sakura FanFiction

"Welcome Home"

_Heeeeeello everyone, 'tis me. :3 I'm sorry for the long break, but I'm back! x3 Aaaand I have a small announcement. Mokona, in this story, is portrayed as a petite-looking girl with snow-white hair and blue eyes. She also has a red streak in her hair and wears a red gem necklace. :3 She also wears a white dress and white slip-on shoes. Lol, that's it. xD She's basically a human in this story~ But anyway, NON CANON STORY TIME!_

Sakura lied down on her plush queen-sized bed. She sighed, staring up at the cream-colored ceiling with those jade eyes of hers. Her hair was sprawled against the now wrinkled sheets. It was a long day of nothing but work, work and work at the café with Fai and Mokona. Sakura closed her eyes, wanting to rest a little, but then… _KNOCK! KNOCK! _ Sakura sighed and sat up. "Who is it?" she called with a weak voice.

"E-em… Sakura, it's me." Her eyes widened when she recognized it. Syaoran! She gasped.

"Come on in!" she answered. He slowly opened the door.

"Um… I'm back." Syaoran said, holding his arms out. She obliged and ran up to him, hugging him extremely tight.

"Welcome home Syaoran!" she exclaimed, and then pulled back, looking up at him with her jewel-like eyes. She took a few seconds to examine him. It had been 4 months since she'd seen Syaoran and Kurogane when they had gone to fight a large hoard of demons. She had accepted the fact only a month ago they had lost to the demon fleet. But nope! Syaoran, Kurogane and the other warriors fought off the demons, and they were back… safe and sound. Sakura looked Syaoran up and down, in case he had signs of injuries. She noticed a scar on his arm, but got so absorbed in looking at his developed arm muscles. It made her blush a little, actually. She'd had a small crush on Syaoran ever since they'd met at the café. After one visit, Syaoran eventually managed to come just about every day to the small diner just to simply have a chat and get to know Fai, Mokona, Sakura and Kurogane better. And little by little, Sakura had surrendered to love. And hormones. Never forget the hormones.

"Um… Sakura? Sakura… wakey wakey… _Sakura_!" Sakura snapped out of her daydreaming just after Syaoran started to shout.

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized and scratched her head in embarrassment. "Just daydreaming a bit, that's all." Syaoran laughed.

"You never seem to change, do you Sakura?" She shook her head and smiled.

"Nope! Anyway, do you want to go down with me to see Fai and Mokona?"

"Sure, I didn't get to greet them yet."

"Well then, let's go!" Sakura basically dragged Syaoran over to Fai and Mokona's shared room. She knocked on the door and heard the soft voice that was Fai's, then the playful and loud Mokona's voice. After that there was a low and mature voice that said, "Keep it down, would ya?" Aaaand after that, a small conversation spawned.

"Nooo! Put me down, Kurgy-kun!" Mokona laughed.

"Not until you stop calling me that!" Sakura sighed and opened the door to see Mokona pounding on a man's back that was facing them. Fai looked as if he was "enjoying the show". Kurogane turned around, putting Mokona down.

"Sakura." He said simply. Sakura's smile widened as he spoke.

"Kuro-chan!" she squealed, then ran up to hug him.

"I'll let that name slide for now." Kurogane joked, returning her hug. Syaoran went over to greet Fai and Mokona and catch up a bit. About five minutes later, they were all settled and talking about random things that came to their minds.

"I've got an idea!" Fai suddenly exclaimed. Mokona returned the excitement.

"Fai's got an idea! Fai's got an ideeeeaaa!" She sang.

"Well, what is it?" asked Syaoran, showing curiousness.

"How about our café hosts a little get-together? Wouldn't that be fun?" Sakura smiled wide.

"Fai, that's a great idea! I'll tell everyone I know!" Sakura said, delight twinkling in her eyes. This was going to be awesome!

It was 4 days later, and just about everyone Sakura had invited came to the café for their get-together. Chii and Hideki {from Chobits} who were some friends that lived a few blocks down, Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend since elementary school, her brother Touya and his friend Yukito, Sue {Clover}, a regular customer a few others. Everything went well. They played games, ate cake and other pastries, and simply had a chat about what they'd been up to. It was all simple, until…

"Hey, hey, everyone! Anyone who wants to play our next game "Seven Minutes in Heaven", gather around in a circle!" Fai announced. "Now, you see, we need an even number of boys and girls, say 4 and 4. Do we have any takers?"

After 10 minutes of choosing whether to be a man or chicken out, the game was set to go. The girls participating were Sakura, Tomoyo, Chii and Mokona. Sue just stuck back; she wasn't in to games like this. Okay, the girls were the easy part of choosing. The guys ended up being Yukito, Syaoran, Hideki and Kurogane, who almost killed Fai in the process. Fai, being the 'director' of the game, said he couldn't participate because he had to time everything and pick the names. Touya, like Sue, just wanted to stick back and see who his sister would be in 'heaven' with (and end up killing them later). Fai put the names of the girls in one bowl and the guys in another bowl. He picked out the girl's name and read: "Tomoyo." Tomoyo jumped a little, nervous.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, everything's gonna be okay!" Sakura reassured her as she blindfolded her and led her to the closet, dubbed 'heaven' for the time being. Fai pulled a guy's name out and read the name: "Kurogane." Kurogane stood up silently and blindfolded himself. Syaoran led him into 'heaven' and Fai started timing. The first 30 seconds was of Tomoyo asking, "Who is it?" and "Where are you?" then it was silent except for the occasional moan… What could _that_ mean? Sakura thought, giggling a little. But soon, the 7 minutes were up and they had to get out of 'heaven'. Tomoyo was _red_. So red it could've rivaled a ripe tomato's hue. Kurogane had the faintest of pinks on his cheeks. Fai laughed and said, "Okay, okay, let's do the next two before Kurgy kills me!"

And so the game continued, and two more pairs were picked. Chii and Hideki (what a _match_ made in heaven, Sakura thought) and then Yukito and Mokona. So that left…

Sakura's eyes widened. Touya almost spit out the water he happened to be drinking.

"That BRAT!" He fumed, then squeezed the ever-loving heck out of the plastic cup he was drinking from. That poor cup!

"M-me and…" Tomoyo tied the blindfold around her head and led Sakura into 'heaven'. "Syaoran…" She could hear the doors open again, and she heard Syaoran be led in by Fai, who knew about Sakura's little crush.

"Have fun in there~" he said in a singsong manor, then closed the door, beginning the time.

"So, Syaoran… are you ready?" Sakura asked shyly. Syaoran nodded, but she couldn't see it. He undid his blindfold, and she undid hers.

"Yeah." he answered and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. He began with a light kiss on her lips. Sakura then returned the kiss, with a little more passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Sakura blushed even more as she felt his tongue slightly brush her lips.

"Nn… Syao-" Her eyes widened as Syaoran's tongue touched hers. It was a weird sensation to Sakura, but she soon got used to it. They pulled apart for air, and that gave Sakura time to say the three words she wanted to tell Syaoran ever since he walked into the café that day… _I love you._ Her words came out as a whisper, but Syaoran could hear them loud and clear.

"Hmm… am I the only one who's really curious about what's going on in there~?" Fai asked, almost placing his ear on 'heaven's' door. Touya cracked his knuckles.

"Nope…" He replied, still in rage. He was about to barge in when Mokona and Chii stopped him.

"You can't disrupt them, Touya~!" Mokona sang. "Something _special_ could be going on in there!" Touya's face turned redder and he took another step forward.

"NOT WHILE I'M HERE!" Touya shouted, while everyone else was either giggling or trying to stifle a laugh. But Mokona was right, something was indeed going on there. Amidst the kissing…

_I love you too, Sakura._


End file.
